Archangel and the Reaper
by GrimmBear
Summary: He was a short boy training to become the bets hunter, and she was a tall girl looking to become a hero. Let's see how these two go through adventures in remnant. (Genderbent Lancaster)


When they came to beacon Yang thought many things would happen, from finding new friends, to having the best years of her life training to be a huntress, she didn't expect some tall girl to come over and vomit all over her shoes.

"Ew ew ew ew!" She said inching to the short red hooded figure near her. "Get it away from me Yang!" He said as he yelped and jumped back. This was her younger half-brother, Garnet rose, on her mothers' side. "Oh, come on bro throw a bone to me, can I at least wipe it off your cape?" She said as she shook her boot a bit to get the gross substance off. He was a short kid about as tall as her shoulder, and he had a red cape, wore a black long sleeves jacket, and a skirt that he called a Kama, but she teased him saying it was a skirt, along with red and black boots with some metallic crosses on his person.

"What!? No way! I'm not getting girl germs off on my cape!" He said as he hugged the cloth close to him. "And that's why you don't have a girlfriend in signal." Yang deadpanned as Garnet sent a raspberry her way.

"Oh, very mature Garnet." She said as the doors open, well at least she had a chance to get a little revenge on her brother.

-Later-

"I can't believe she left me…. And I can't believe how mean some girls are." Garnet said as he laid on the small crater, he and some girl Weiss made after she waved some dust in front of his face. He let out a sigh. "Welcome to beacon."

Then a hand was put above him and he looked up. "Hey." A girl's voice was heard as Garnet looked up and saw a tall blonde haired girl that had her hair in a side French braid, she wore armor on her shoulders, chest and back with a large hoodie under and she had rather baggy jeans with sneakers.

"I'm Jeanne." She said as politely as she could as Garnet looked at her for a couple moments before he took her hand, "Garnet." He then realized who she was and stifled a laugh.

"Aren't you the girl who threw up in the ship?" Then he registered what he just said and panicked. 'AGH! Why would you say that to a girl!? A pretty one too!?' he thought as Jeanne just blushed. "Uhm... it's a really common problem?" she asked rather than stated.

-later-

Jeanne and Garnet were walking on a path around the school quietly as they passed some students. "Look. All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a bigger problem than people let on." She said trying to end the awkwardness. "I'm sorry, Vomit P-Princess." That was the first thing that came to mind before he immediately regretted it. And blushed hard. 'Crap! Not the right thing to say!'

"Ah C'mon! I don't want to be the princess of puke! Well how would you like it if I called you crater boy?" She said trying to get even. "Alright first, that explosion was an accident…. Somewhat, and second I'm no boy!" He said as he puffed his chest out a little. "I'm a hunter in training." Jeanne raised an eyebrow and puffed her own chest out. "Well the names Jeanne Arc, nice, simple rolls off the tongue, everybody loves it." Garnet raised an eyebrow at her. "Do they?"

Jeanne then blushed as she lost her confidence a little. "they will! Well, I hope they will, my mom always says that uh... confidence is key?" she said before she waved it off. After a couple steps Garnet got an idea and smiled. "Oh! I have this thing!" He then whipped out his large scythe and stabbed it into the ground near the Jeanne surprising her.

"Woah! Is that a… Scythe?" She asked as she pointed at it. Garnet was proud as he turned it to its sniper form. "And it's a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle."

Jeanne sweat dropped as she scratched the back of her head a bit. "Um a what?" Garnet gave her a look before he cocked his weapon. "Its also a big gun."

"Oh, that neat." She said not understanding much about rifles. "So, what do you have?" He asked as Jeanne hummed and took her sword out. "I uh. Got this sword." Garnet looked it over and nodded. She then pulled her shield out and expanded it. 'I also have this shield." She held it as Garnet looked at them. "They seem a bit… plain?" he asked as Jeanne frowned a little. "Well, they were handed to me from my great great grandfather when he fought in the war." She said a bit proud of the age of her weapons.

Garnet held his while looking at Jeanne. "Woah, the war? Well I made mine. All by myself." Garnet gloated a little as it was Jeanne's turn to be surprised. "You made that? Wow you must be smart, I don't think I could make anything so complicated." Garnet smiled at the compliment as he thought of something nice to say back.

"Well your weapon is still cool, I like it. Not many people like classic weapons these days." He said as he followed the taller girl. "So why did you help me out, back at the courtyard?" Jeanne smiled warmly at Garnet making his cheeks redden a bit. "Well, my mom always said strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." She said as they both kept walking before they stopped.

Garnet smiled at that phrase before he paused. "Wait… Where are we going?" he said as Jeanne stopped walking as well. "Oh, I was uh... following you." She said as she looked around. "Do you think there's like a sign? Or maybe a teacher around?" She asked as Garnet stifled a laugh. "Maybe a food court nearby?" he let out a small laugh as she sighed. "That a no?" he nodded. "Yup, that's a no."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OMAKE 1: Angel?

Garnet groaned as he looked up and saw a hand held out at him, he looked up and saw the owner of the hand as the sun was behind her head. "A-Are you an angel? Did I die?" He asked as he raised his hand to hold hers, he heard harps as his silver eyes gazed into her beautiful blue ones.

"Umm… No, I'm not an angel. I'm just and Arc." That got his hopes up more as he imagined beautiful white wings behind her. "An Archangel?" he said as Jeanne blushed while helping her up.

"N-No, just Jeanne." She said a bit shy from the compliments he gave. He then realized he wasn't dead, and all his fantasy thoughts went away as he looked up at Jeanne. "Well… at least the living has tall angels."

Jeanne's cheeks were burning as she heard too many compliments and she thinks she has a crush on Garnet now. "I didn't know there were short charming devils either." She said as Garnets cheeks were red as his cape.

"Oh, for the love of god kiss already! " Yang said from the group of random people she left with.


End file.
